


Dance It Out

by captainamergirl



Series: Diamonds [1]
Category: The Bold and the Beautiful
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Ficlet, One Shot, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, What could be, they'd be hotter than hell!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:54:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23794198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainamergirl/pseuds/captainamergirl
Summary: Steffy entices Sally to join her in an impromptu dance marathon.Prompt: rare
Relationships: Sally Spectra/Steffy Forrester
Series: Diamonds [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1714210
Kudos: 2
Collections: femslashficlets





	Dance It Out

“I can’t believe they’re getting married tomorrow,” Sally laments. “He’s actually going through with it.”  
  
Steffy breaks a pretzel in half. “He’s an idiot. Flo’s every bit as treacherous as that bastard Reese.”  
  
“I’m sorry, Steffy! Here I am sitting on your sofa sucking down your food and whining about a dumb relationship when you’ve been through so much worse.”  
  
“I’ve been where you are though -- despondent; self-esteem shot; feeling like crap warmed over because I felt I couldn’t possibly compete with the Logans.”  
  
She sighs. “I’ll be the first person to tell you it blows; but the way I see it, we can sit here crying in our beer, or we can do something about it.”  
  
“Such as?”  
  
“We can dance!”  
  
_“Dance?”_  
  
“Yes, dance. It’s this thing where you move your two feet around while music plays.” Steffy jumps off the sofa. She offers her hand to Sally. “Come on. I know the perfect song.”  
  
“Steffy, I don’t know-”  
  
“Come on. It’ll be fun. We’ll dance it out, like they do on that dumb medical show you like. We need to cut loose. We’ve earned it.” She tugs Sally to her feet. “Alexa, play the shit out of ‘Rare’ by Selena Gomez!”  
  
The music starts. Steffy wildly gyrates her hips as Sally stands stock-still, trying not to smile.  
  
Steffy dances in circles around her, using her closed fist as a microphone. She belts out the lyrics in a horrendous soprano.  
  
“Sally, move that skinny ass!” Steffy swats her butt.  
  
“Are you drunk, Steffy?” Sally shouts over the music.  
  
“Nope. Just trying to have some fun up in here!”  
  
Steffy continues to sing loudly and off-key.  _“I'm not gonna beg for you. I'm not gonna let you make me cry… Not getting enough from you. Didn't you know I'm hard to find? Hard to find...”_  
  
She bumps her hip against Sally’s once, twice, three times. Sally’s feet begin tapping to the beat, almost of their own volition. She allows Steffy to lead her around the house. They zip around the furniture in wide loops, singing badly at the top of their lungs. Sally is surprised to realize she’s no longer crying. Her feelings of self-pity, so powerful only moments ago, have mostly ebbed away too.  
  
They screech out the last lines of the song.  
  
_“And I'll bet there's somebody else out there  
To tell me I'm rare, to make me feel rare  
Oh yeah  
  
So rare  
(Rare)  
(Rare)”_  
  
They shimmy and shake their way through a few more songs on the album that aren’t nearly as good, but they’re feeling buzzy and bubbly and maybe even a little bit happy.  
  
They collapse on the sofa, panting and holding their stomachs which ache from laughter. It feels nice, Sally decides, having a friend like Steffy who’s been through the trenches but somehow manages to pull herself up by the straps of her stilettos every time and keep on moving.  
  
“That was fun!” Steffy gushes. She picks up her beer; tilts it to her full lips. “Jesus. This tastes like  _piss!_ Liam left a case of this stuff here when he went bye-bye again. Of course he would buy the cheap stuff.”  
  
Steffy gazes at Sally. Sally instinctively curls her body closer to Steffy’s. “Are you going to take Liam back? I mean, if he begs you someday?”  
  
“Honestly, I’ve asked myself that question about a thousand times.” Steffy picks at a loose thread on one of the throw pillows. Her voice is soft. “You want to know something? He never unpacked his suitcase the last time he was here. He never had any intention of sticking around. Realizing that … It cut like a bitch. I licked my wounds for about four weeks straight, and then one day a few mornings ago, I woke up feeling different inside somehow. Calmer, more settled. I had a serious  _Aha!_ Moment. I’m not kidding.  
  
“I care about Liam. I know a part of me always will, but I think I’ve finally accepted that he’s never going to be what I need. Of course, we’ll stay friends, but I can’t go backwards. It costs me too much. I allowed him to make me weak. I kept begging him to love me and twisting myself into knots trying to be what I thought he wanted, and somehow, I never could get it quite right. I refuse to ever do that again. I also don’t want my daughter growing up thinking that kind of crap is normal behavior.”  
  
Steffy sighs quietly. “I mean, I’m rare, baby. High caliber. Someone out there is going to recognize that one day.”  
  
“They’d be stupid not to, Steffy. You’re pretty damned amazing.”  
  
“You’re not chopped liver. You’re smart, and you’re successful. You’ve got all that amazing red hair … Come on, girl. We don’t need to sit around pining for guys who can’t appreciate us.  _We’re rare … so rare!”_  
  
Sally covers her ears. “Hey!” Steffy laughs. She playfully shoves Sally. Sally laughs so hard she nearly tumbles from the sofa but Steffy grabs her hand and stops her in time.  
  
Sally swallows hard over a lump suddenly lodged in her throat. Steffy’s hand lingers on hers for a moment too long. Her eyes are wide and searching. There’s something percolating between them; a new awareness. Sally's not ready to label it. She instinctively knows Steffy isn't either.  
  
They look away from each other. Silence, not to mention the blood pounding in Sally's ears, is the only sound in the room.  
  
When the quiet becomes too unnerving, too potent, Sally starts to sing “Rare” again -- loudly and obnoxiously. Steffy’s lips twitch and she soon dissolves into helpless giggles. The atmosphere is relaxed once more.  
  
They won’t say anything about the charged moment that passed between them. Not for a while to come. They both have to heal first; grow up a little more; forgive themselves; and figure out who they are meant to be...   
  
_Then someday, maybe, they can figure out what they can mean to each other..._


End file.
